


고백

by chocolino



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, just cute, minimo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: what taeyoung thought is a notebook, turned out to be a little diary.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	고백

taeyoung found himself walking straight to his so called bestfriend’s house. he has two things to achieve today. one, getting the notes from seongmin and two, pinching those adorable cheekies. they’ve been bestfriends since middle school, and now with both entering highschool, safe to say, taeyoung still haven’t feel bored all those years. He was glad even to have someone like seongmin to be his friend, a perfect example of honorary student.

Taeyoung immediately knock on the door, not wanting to waste anytime as he was excited over meeting his friend. After few minutes, he was greeted by seongmin’s mom, telling him that seongmin are upstairs. Mumbles a thankyou before making his way to the said room.

Not bothering knock this time, he pushes the door wide open, in hope that the younger of the two shocked by his sudden visit. Taeyoung soft as he sees a sleeping seongmin, with his mouth slightly open and a soft snore coming out from his pouty lips. Taeyoung slowly push the door closed, making his way to the side of the bed. Looking closely at seongmin’s features, a smile formed on his face. There’s no lie that seongmin is adorable, cute and just baby.

Few minutes of complete staring (read as: adoring) seongmin’s face, seongmin’s eyes falters open. He squinted as he trying to adjust the amount of lights coming in his eyes, figures that there’s someone in from of him, he steadily takes a breath to smell the scent, knowing who the person in front of him is, he smiles softly.

“why are you here?” seongmin asked lazily, rubbing his eyes.

“can I borrow your notebook?” taeyoung asked, taking a sit next to the still sleepy seongmin,

Seongmin furrowed his eyebrows, not exactly understand what was that mean, “why would you want to borrow mine...?”

Taeyoung sigh, “because I want to copy your notes! Do you forget that I didn’t attend school for two days straight?” pouting his lips as he finished talking,

Seongmin mouthed an ‘o’, scrunched his nose. Taeyoung took noticed that seongmin always scrunched his nose whenever he feels sorry or shy, and taeyoung found that adorable.

“sorry! But are you okay now? Has your fever cool down?” seongmin asked, putting his palm on taeyoung’s forehead, making the latter flustered when the cold hand touching his warm body.

“yea, im feeling kind of great now,” taeyoung sheepishly reply, pinching seongmin’s adorable cheeks along the line

“so, will you let me borrow it or not?” taeyoung asked again, not wanting to let seongmin noticed the blush creeping on his cheeks.

Seongmin huffed at that “yea of course, besides, you have no other friend than me so it just right for me help you,”

Taeyoung send a death glare, “excuse you! I have minhee and hyeongjun on my side okay? they will gladly help me if I asked them!”

“oh really?” seongmin asked back

“of course! Theyre good friends of mine, always helping me and they also visit me those two days im running on fever, not like you, you don’t even come to visit me!” taeyoung says, trying to sound playful but the face seongmin’s make now, making taeyoung wonders if he has gone overboard with that.

“then? Go asked for their notes instead?” seongmin replied, maybe sound a bit bitter than he intended to

Taeyoung just dead stare at seongmin, not knowing what the right words to say.

“i-inside my bag, the sky-blue coloured” seongmin instantly said, noticing the weird air.

Taeyoung immediately walk to the study table, not even saying anything as he pulls the sky- blue notebook from the bag, his eyes blinkly look at seongmin, who are now busy doing things by himself.

“t-thanks! I will give it back to you tomorrow…”

“okay,” seongmin simply reply, not even looking at taeyoung as he gets inside the bathroom. Leaving taeyoung completely flustered.

;;

“hyung, did I overreact?” seongmin asked, pouting his lips.

“from what you just told me, I might say yes, but, in some terms it was completely fine that you said that,, since you know, you have feelings for him so it was unavoidable to feel jealous” jungmo reply back, trying to act cool as he said that.

“b-but he doesn’t know I like him?! He must think im weird now…” seongmin said, his eyes droop a little.

“then tell him? What so hard? Just confess” jungmo said again, sipping his drinks

Seongmin huffed at that, “then you confess first, will you? Taeyoung has been talking about minhee for ages now, please confessed before they actually have something going on”

Jungmo stop sipping, putting his drink on the table, eyes concern looks at seongmin. Well, seongmin was right on that. And that how it goes for the rest of afternoon, two boys sitting still at the table, thinking about their unrequited lovelife.

Seongmin arrived home around 8pm, after having some little talks with jungmo, he feels a lot better than before. Thanking the older for the ride, he silently walks to his bedroom, thinking it was another new day for him to writes on his diary.

His brain goes panic mode when he noticed his study notebook on the table, untouchable, he forgot that he does a revision before sleeping last night, he quickly looks inside his bag, his body and mind froze. His diary is missing?!?! _Does this mean the book taeyoung bring home earlier is his diary? The diary where he talks about taeyoung?_

As he still froze on spot, his bedroom door wide open, revealing a disheveled looking taeyoung. He just wears his favorite black hoodie and his rilakumma’s pajamas pant, sweats formed on his forehead as if taeyoung just finished run marathon. Seongmin’s eyes wide open as he saw his diary on taeyoung’s hand. He instantly feels want to hide, there’s no way taeyoung hasn’t read that cheesy letters in it.

Taeyoung slightly raise the notebook, as if seongmin hasn’t noticed that yet.

“h-have you read…?” seongmin asked, he honestly just want to dig a hole right now. It was a stupid question, of course he knew taeyoung had read it.

Taeyoung nodded his head, not giving any expression, making seongmin prays that the world to swallow him right now, he has never been this confused and embarrassed.

“s-sorry…” seongmin quietly mumbles, not even realized tears streaming down to his face. Seongmin have never thought he will confessed like this, this early and in state like this. He is scared, of taeyoung’s reaction, will he get disgusted over me crushing on him? And clearly, seongmin isn’t ready for rejection. He is not prepared for any of this.

His hands shaking as he tries to wipe the tears away, he hates this so much, looking so weak infront of taeyoung. Noticing that taeyoung hasn’t move since, he feels more upset. All he need right now is just a tub of ice cream and binge watching his favorite cartoons with jungmo.

“y-you can leave the diary on the table… and go, I guess…” as his eyes met with taeyoung’s, he can’t help but to feel hopeless. Everything ruin, just like that. Seongmin cursed himself for not being more careful about it. Now, his secret is out, taeyoung hates him and he will never have a bestfriend after this.

Seongmin closed his eyes as taeyoung walking towards the table, tears streaming down on his face as he heard the book hit the hardwood table. Few seconds after, he feels a warm hug. He’s sobbing more loudly now as he feels taeyoung hugged him so dearly. Thinking that this might be his last hug with taeyoung, he just rests his face on taeyoung’s shoulders. They stay like that for few minutes.

“why won’t you go back to your house?” seongmin asked as he feels taeyoung started to pat his back, as if telling him to calm down.

They both broke the hug, taeyoung genuinely smiles at the now confused seongmin. He gently wiped the tears on seongmin’s cheeks, resting his palm on the cheeks before pinches it gently. Confusing seongmin even more.

“why would I go back to my house when I can stay here, cuddling till both of us fall asleep?” taeyoung said sheepishly,

“w-what?”

“youre so cute, oh my god” taeyoung squealed before he pinches seongmin’s cheeks again.

“i- I don’t understand? Didn’t you come here to embarrassed me?”

Taeyoung furrowed his eyebrows, “why would I do so?”

“you know… since you found out I likes you, aren’t you disgusted of me? You supposed to reject me now before I overthink” seongmin said, pouting his lips.

Taeyoung chuckles at that, “did you know another option other than me rejecting you?”

Seongmin froze at that, did he hear it wrongly?

“I like you too, seongmin”

“y-you aren’t kidding right now, right?” seongmin asked again, afraid if he misheard things.

“I’ve never been this serious, seongmin”

Seongmin’s jaw dropped. His eyes blank rapidly before he realized all the awkward stuff he did just now, covering his face and shouts few ‘oh my god that was embarrassing’. Seongmin stop saying random things as he felt taeyoung’s hands on his arm.

“why didn’t tell me earlier that you like me too… that was, really embarrassing” seongmin said shyly, his eyes trying to avoid taeyoung’s eyes.

“it was fun seeing you flustered, you look so adorable, so no worries!” taeyoung said, he swears he feels like his face will cramp real soon from TMS (too much smiling/seongmin)

“w-what now…”

“I guess, we are on the state where we go on cute dates? Like, going to the ice cream parlor and spend our dates at amusement park?” taeyoung said playfully, before seongmin realized something and hit taeyoung on the arm.

“if you say those things you read on my diary again, I will force you to eat mintchoco ice cream” seongmin says, trying to look intimidating but failed horribly as taeyoung once again, pinched his cheeks.

“will gladly eat those toothpaste ice-creams for you if it’s all it takes for me to talk about it!”

Seongmin glares again at taeyoung, just to let both fall into a fit laughter.

**[bonus- taeyoung’s reaction as he read the diary (and some of the contents)]**

Taeyoung set his table up, as he gets ready to copy those notes he has falling behind. Taking few sips of his freshly made hot- choco and do some stretching on his fingers, he then opens the book where he thought was a notebook full of knowledge, but instead it was full of written letters from seongmin. To him. His heart beating fast as he carefully read all the pages.

**1 august**

_You bought me a cute bunny plushy as my birthday present! I like it soo much, it’s so cute and I wear I will cherish and keeping it clean as long as I can, you also said that the bunny resembles me, that’s why you bought it for me ☹ aren’t you the cutest?_

**18 november**

_So glad that you come #2 nd after me in exam! Those happy faces you wear today is so adorable! Keep smiling that way <3 we even go on a cute pizzas date to celebrate as our exam’s result! Um, maybe, next year we can go to ice- cream parlor? I really want a cute date at ice-cream shops ☹ Oh! Amusement park date sounds lot of fun too, hope we can do it together next time (even as a friend)_

**27th january**

_It’s your birthday! I hope you likes those cookies I bake for you! I swear, my mom didn’t help me on doing it, I do it by myself (after 6 th time tried) I finally did it on your birthday! Aren’t that amazing? Oh, I also see that minhee gave you a box of present earlier, I really want to know what it is because you look so ecstatic as you opened it… and, im not the only one jealous! Jungmo hyung cried so hard that day lmao, I almost feels sorry for him, I hope jungmo hyung and minhee got together… and for us… maybe next time? Anyways! I hope you enjoy your day! Love you, taeyoungie <3_

**14 th February**

_Valentine today, and you gave me one of my favorites, I know I can’t think it of any other than ‘friend giving thing’ but I do hope you meant it when you gave me : ( btw, thanks_

**21 st march**

_You didn’t attend school today since you catch a fever… I miss you already, sorry I didn’t visit you since im busy with student council stuff… I miss your smiles more than anything, take care and get well soon taeyoungie <3 I also hope that you missed me,_

_This is embarrassing, anyway, it is getting late! Goodnight taeyoungie, hope you have a sweet dream (dream of me please!) I will hug the bunny plushy you gave me <3 miss you!_

taeyoung definitely knows what he should do as he let his hand on his heart, feeling the faster beat. grabbing his favorite hoodie with the diary on his hand, running towards seongmin's house. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments pretty much appreciated!


End file.
